This invention is directed to a reel for a floating water mat, and more particularly to a floating water mat reel for a boat.
Floating water mats are well known in the art for recreational and entertainment uses. Typically, floating water mats are attached to a dock or boat when in use. When individuals are finished using the mats, because of their size, as well as their position relative to a dock or boat, the mats are challenging to remove. In addition, once removed, the mats are challenging to roll for storage. Therefore, a device is needed that addresses these deficiencies.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a reel that makes rolling up a mat easier.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a reel that is easy to assemble and take apart.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one skilled in the art based upon the following written description, drawings, and claims.